


［豆澔］襪子要疊好

by Oneus_for_Leas



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneus_for_Leas/pseuds/Oneus_for_Leas
Summary: 靈感來自兩家娛樂公司老闆的恩怨情仇⋯⋯（完全無關）
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 4





	［豆澔］襪子要疊好

「跟你講多少次了，襪子要疊好。」  
「你永遠都是這樣，你心裡究竟有沒有在意過我？」

從跟金建學同居的公寓摔門而出後，李抒澔花了好大的力氣才忍住跑到轉角處才放聲大笑了出來。  
今次該整到你了吧金建學！  
李抒澔笑到捧著肚子不能自己。  
惡作劇經驗老到如李抒澔，也覺得今次簡直是自己的最高傑作了。  
特別是金建學那副錯愕的表情，簡直是⋯⋯哇嗚，當下李抒澔差點就拿了手機出來拍照。

在吃吃笑自我陶醉完了一輪後，李抒澔走向了樓梯到了自家公寓正上方的單位。  
在把門砸得死響的第十下後，屋內終於探出了一顆毛茸茸又睡眼惺忪的腦袋。

「咋⋯⋯」  
「煥雄啊，我離家出走了～」  
說得理直氣壯又冠冕堂皇。  
「⋯⋯」  
呂煥雄上上下下打把他打量了一遍後，果斷地⋯⋯關上了門。  
「先聽我說一下啦！」  
碰碰碰碰，門又再次被砸得死響。  
「⋯⋯哥今次又要『離家出走』多久。」  
「嗯⋯⋯三小時？」  
「那不只是串門而已嗎！！」  
呂煥雄忍不住大吼。

//

因為所以，總之呂煥雄還是先把李抒澔領進來了。  
看著一進門就踢掉鞋子直接在沙發大字攤開沒有一點點作為客人的不自在的哥哥，呂煥雄忍不住扶額嘆氣。

「所以今次他有什麼反應？」  
呂煥雄指的當然是李抒澔的男朋友金建學。  
「你真的該看看他那表情！實在太好玩了！」  
說到惡作劇李抒澔馬上從攤姿換成了趴姿，積極得兩眼像是在放光。  
「你不怕哪天他嫌煩了真的跟你分手？」  
「不會吧，他那麼喜歡我。」  
「喜歡是有一個額度的，耗盡就沒有了。」  
「那可是金建學欸。」李抒澔還是沒法認同。  
呂煥雄不置可否。

//

晚上李抒澔回到公寓時，金建學卻沒有像以前那樣像只落水的大狗狗一樣迎上來哄他。  
他坐在客廳，頭頂只開著一盞慘白的燈，家裡安靜得只聽到時鐘的滴答聲。  
他抬頭，剛好對上偷偷摸摸回家的李抒澔。

「你回來啦？」  
「嗯⋯⋯」  
感受到空氣中飄浮著的壓迫感，李抒澔忍不住吞了吞口水。

「哥，我覺得我們應該聊聊。」  
「在你離開的這段時間我也想了很多⋯⋯」  
「我們好像的確不適合。」  
「你看，兩天一小吵三天一大吵，哪有情侶像我們這樣的。」  
「我有點累了，抒澔哥。」

李抒澔佇了在原地，卻一隻字都沒聽進去。  
腦海中突然浮現下午呂煥雄不置可否的表情。  
原來被蒙在鼓裏的人只有自己。  
他突然覺得自己好傻、好丟臉。  
像只小丑一樣一個人唱著可笑的獨腳戲還不自知地傻樂著。  
淚水忽然控制不住地滴了下來，甚至在他自己意識到之前。  
然後就不發不可收拾。

「呀呀呀你怎麼哭了——」  
看到李抒澔的崩潰，對面的金建學也突然慌了手腳，語氣也馬上回溫變回平常那個毛毛躁躁的低音。  
「你不是說要分手。」  
李抒澔抽著鼻子，氣惱地撥開了金建學遞過來的紙巾。  
「那只是玩笑！你玩了那麼多次，也該輪到我吧？」  
「啊？玩笑？」  
李抒澔本來眼角還掛著淚，聽到這裡就馬上止住了。  
「對啊！你看，」金建學翻出了手機點出了一條影片遞到李抒澔面前，「你的樣子我拍下來了，哭得還真醜。」  
「⋯⋯」

//

而金建學在那之後有一個月被禁止踏足睡房，又是後話了。  
可喜可賀，可喜可賀（？）

**Author's Note:**

> 來ig@Oneus_for_Leas找我！


End file.
